


Roasty Toasty Shitposty Cuddles

by SebIsSoap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I can’t imagine someone who would actually ship this, I’m doing a shitpost please don’t hurt me, M/M, Vaporize me, i don’t ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebIsSoap/pseuds/SebIsSoap
Summary: If I burn, you fuckers are burning with me.





	Roasty Toasty Shitposty Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> gg easy peasy  
> (I fucking typed this with my own two hands I’m fucking livid why am I doing this)
> 
> You guys are going to want to banish me to the fuckingn sun when you read this

It was a normal routine for Slav. He’d work in the housing area for the alien refugees, providing food. When that was over, he’d show the new resistance fighters to their lodging areas. 

It wasn’t especially tiring work, especially what the other hims were doing in other realities, but he was sure tired after the day was over.

Which is why he loved coming back onto the ship after work, finding his boyfriend Shiro staying in the main lounge room.

Today was one of those days.

“Slav, baby it’s nice to see you!” Shiro greeted warmly, extending his arms.

“I-I-It’s nice to see you two Miwster Shiwo,” Slav stuttered, blushing so red it almost matched the dirt of the nearest iron rich planet’s dirt.

Slav walked over on all twelve of his arms and curled around Shiros arm like a snake.

“I love you, Slav,” said Shiro, resting his head on Slavs body.

“I luv u two Mister Shiwo uwu”


End file.
